


Pitiless

by wendywrites



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Knife Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems someone as pitiless as you needs someone as pitiless as me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiless

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fill of mine for a borgiaskink prompt.

For all his faults, Cesare Borgia was not a man oblivious to his own darkness and demons. Though he wore the decorated robe of a cleric, he swore and blasphemed and fornicated. However, it was only after his first meeting with Michelotto did he realize that there was an unacknowledged darkness lurking within him. The tension that gripped his whole body while he rutted with women was not simply ecstasy, nor the anticipation of release. No, it was something more menacing.

"My God, you're fast!"

Cesare had bedded many women and had gotten into his share of fights and spars, but never before had he felt his entire body thrum with energy like when he and Michelotto held knives to each other's throats. He could just hear his voice roughen and deepen over the blood rushing through his ears and their heavy breathing. He felt what could not be mistaken for anything but sexual urge as he jabbed the kitchen servant in the neck. 

 

"Not that stupid!"

Cesare rushed his would-be poisoner back onto a wall, pressing their lower bodies close together. He felt an even greater rush in the other man being unarmed and completely at his mercy. But even in such a prone position, Michelotto did not yield. Even with a hand clutching the nape of his neck and another pressing a knife into his throat, Michelotto dared to insult his intelligence. Cesare was tempted to steal a kiss. Had he indeed called him stupid, he probably would have. After cutting a stripe into his neck of course. 

"Because you'll never meet another assassin like me."

Cesare did not like being bested. Though he was no soldier, he could hold his own in a fight. All that notwithstanding, he could not deny the great surge of lust he felt when found himself staring up into eyes blazing with cold fury, twin knives-one his own-pressed into his clavicle. Yes, Michelotto was indeed one of a kind.

 

"It seems someone as pitiless as you needs someone as pitiless as me."


End file.
